Vintage Festival
The Vintage Festival was introduced in update 3.1.1 (Oct. 22, 2015) and features a wine theme. This festival is located at Soul Brewing Island, a new island in The Whispering Islands, North-West of Port Eversummer. Players can teleport to the Vintage Festival freely by speaking with Marin in Greenmont. To leave the island, speak with Catherine. Unlike other festivals, the Vintage Festival has a limited-time currency. The expire after 35 days, which makes saving up for next year to buy special items impossible. Other issues with this festival include the misleading description in the Small and Lavish sized Vintage Festival Packages, which claim to have "good drinks" inside. Drinks can be used for various visual/buff effects or combined with catalyzers in The Brewing Machine and traded in for . There are no Acheivements associated with this event. Developer's Gift Players receive a Small Vintage Festival Package in their mailbox at the beginning of the festival. "We've brewed up a whole batch of delicious drinks for you to try! And in addition to all that, there's also awesome new equipment and mounts just waiting to see what you can do with them! You won't want to miss out on all this. Don't delay one second -- let's get festive! Faithfully yours, Douglas" Unfortunately, no drinks appeared in these packages. The common items in these packages were , , and 1-2 . Thanks, Douglas, whoever you are. Special Items in Nick's Shop During this festival, Ubiquitous Nick offers the following items: Quests Drunkard Tingel offers the introduction quest to the Vintage Festival: The Brew of the Soul. He is located in front of the Greenmont teleport. For more information, see Vintage Festival quests or the individual quest pages. *25 The Brew of the Soul - Find the Soul Brewing Region and talk to Cornell. ** Rewards: , 2 *25 Join the Fun! - (Pre-requisite for the daily quests.) Talk to Ciara. ** Rewards: , , 5 *25 Flower Power (Daily) - Bring the to Ciara. ** Rewards: , , 1 *25 Great Grapes! (Daily) - Bring the to Mojo. ** Rewards: , , 2 *70 Feel the Burn! (Daily) - Find from CSL, IDL, BNL, or SRL. ** Rewards: , , 5 Drinks Various new drinks are available during the Vintage Festival, all with visual effects when used, while some have special perks. See: Vintage Festival drinks Upgrading Drinks Players can interact with The Brewing Machine, next to Ciara, and combine unupgraded drinks into Normal, High-Quality, and Premium drinks. The machine is free to use but requires 1 drink and 1 catalyzer to upgrade a drink. Exchanging Drinks for Vintage Coins Players can exchange upgraded drink for . * Christina - accepts Normal, High-Quality, and Premium Flower Cider * Cynthia - accepts Normal, High-Quality, and Premium Crystal Spritzers * Tarn - accepts Normal, High-Quality, and Premium Purple Flame Spirits Players can purchase drinks from Auckland and upgrade them to exchange, but that either costs more or breaks even if the player were to exchange the drinks for coins. Festival Merchants Auckland Auckland is a Festival Food Merchant. He is a green male orc with no pants, and sells Vintage Festival drinks (all varieties except Normal) and the hat that he is modeling. Daisy Daisy is a Festival Mount Merchant. She is a female Elf wearing a white dress and standing between the Vintage Festival Deer and the Premium Vintage Festival Deer. The premium deer is only obtained via the Lavish Vintage Festival Boxes purchased with runes from Nick's Shop during the festival. These deer are almost identical to the Christmas versions, but with wine barrels and without the bell around their necks. Category:Vintage Festival